Tara Sands
| birth_place = Hartford, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress, television host | years_active = 1998–present | alias = Tara Jayne | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alma_mater = Hofstra University | credits = | website = | agent = }} Tara Jayne Sands (born September 20, 1974) is an American voice actress and a former co-host of the Cartoon Network's weekly block, Fridays. Sands has voiced in anime dubs and cartoons, including Bulbasaur in the Pokémon anime series, Kari Kamiya in Digimon Adventure tri., Anna Kyoyama in Shaman King, Mokuba Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, as well as Chase on Fighting Foodons and Filia Ul Copt in Slayers. She also provides narration on audio books. Biography Much of Sands' work is in anime dubbing, with multiple roles in franchises such as Pokémon, Slayers, Yugioh, Digimon Adventure Tri, and Hunter x Hunter. Sands has narrated over 150 audio books, including Wendelin Van Draanen's Sammy Keyes series. In addition to providing voice-overs for commercials, Sands was the on-camera co-host of Cartoon Network Fridays for over 100 episodes. Filmography Live action * Disjointed - Sadie, Plants (voice) * Fridays (Cartoon Network) - Co-Host * Everybody Hates Chris - Hotel Clerk, Waitress * The Fresh Beat Band - Interviewer * The Sarah Silverman Program - Campaign Manager * The Newsroom - Secretary Anime dubbing * Agent Aika - Ria * Angel Sanctuary - Sara Mudo * Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day - Jinta "Jintan" Yodomi (Child) * Descendants of Darkness - Princess Tsubaki * Dinosaur King - Michelle * Domain of Murder - Keita Toyama * Durarara!! - Masaomi Kida (Young), Additional Voices * Fencer of Minerva - Diana * Fighting Foodons - Chase * Geobreeders - Eiko Rando * Ghost Talker's Daydream - Anzai * Girls Bravo - Nanase Koh Haruka, Reporter (Ep. 21) * Hunter × Hunter - Biscuit Krueger * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Death 13 * Jungle Emperor Leo - Lune/Rune * Knights of Ramune - PQ * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! - Fololo, Falala (4Kids Version) * Legend of Himiko - Tadami * Little Witch Academia - Woodward, Lotte's Mother, Party Guest * Maze - Solude Schfoltzer * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt - Karla Mitchum * Mew Mew Power - Additional Voices * Naruto Shippuden - Yota, Tamao, Young Kabuto (Ep. 335 and 336) * One Piece - Kaya (4Kids Version) * One Punch Man - Kombu Infinity * Patlabor: The Mobile Police - Takeo Kumagami * Photon - Aun Freya - "Pokemon was my first voice acting job" * Pokémon (anime) - multiple characters (seasons 1-8) including Bulbasaur, Phanpy, Larvitar, Clefairy, Tori Lund, Bugsy, Jasmine, Ritchie * Pokémon 4Ever - Sam * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal - Kotono Sarashina (Eps. 15 and 18) * Rayearth - Hikaru Shidou * Revolutionary Girl Utena - Tokiko Chida * ''Rurouni Kenshin - Seta Sōjirō, Osamu Masukami (as Tara Jayne) *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' - Yuzuriha * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Santera * The Seven Deadly Sins - Luigi * Shaman King - Anna Kyoyama, Opacho * Shamanic Princess - Tiara * Shrine of the Morning Mist - Tadahiro Amatsu (Child), Tama Hieda * Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos - Kesshomaru/Shiori * Sailor Moon - Yumemi Yumeno (Ep. 28, Viz Media dub) * Slayers Try - Filia Ul Copt (as Tara Jayne) * Sonic X - Additional Voices * Spirit Warrior - Asura * Stitch! - Audrey * Tiger & Bunny - Ms. Violet * Time Bokan - Ohana, Yatterman (1&2) * To Heart - Multi * Ultraman - Rena Sayama * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Mokuba Kaiba Animation * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Summer * Danger Rangers - Additional Voices * Electric City - Roger Moore * Generator Rex - Circe * I Spy (HBO animated series) - Spyler (as Tara Jayne) * Phineas and Ferb - Danielle * Shadow of the Elves - Nayade, Rowan * Supernormal - Buzz Girl, Eric's Mom * Team Umizoomi - Horse * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series) - Angel, Tyler * Welcome to Eltingville - Jane * Enchantimals - Danessa Deer Films * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Chrono * Digimon Adventure tri. - Kari Kamiya (Hikari Yagami), Homeostasis * Ice Age: Continental Drift - Additional Voices * My Kid Could Paint That - Voice Over Talent * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright - Nancy * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie - Queen Badiane (Viz Media/Studiopolis Dub) * Time of Eve - Naoko Sakisaka * Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions - Mokuba Kaiba Video games * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls - Masaru Daimon * Dead Island - Jin, Various Characters * Final Fantasy Type-0 - Additional Voices * Infamous Second Son - Activist * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Singularity - Additional English Voice Talent - role was confirmed using screenshots of closing credits *''Valkyria Chronicles 4'' - Teresa Leach, Rebecca Longhurst, Rosie *''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows Of Valentia'' - Sonya *''Fire Emblem Heroes'' - Sonya, Olwen(Righteous Knight) References External links * * * * Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Audiobook narrators Category:American voice actresses Category:American television hosts Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Actresses from Hartford, Connecticut Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from New Jersey Category:Hofstra University alumni Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:People from New Jersey Category:Women television presenters